Never Knew I Needed Fluttercord
by AwkwardTurtle13
Summary: The Mane 6 are requested to return to the Grand Galloping Gala this year. What happens when a certain shy pegasus sees her draconequus friend?
1. The Best Night Ever

Fluttershy looked out the window of the carriage, watching the distance close between them and the grand city of Canterlot. Princess Celestia had requested that the girls, and Spike of course, attend the Grand Galloping Gala this year. She had told them that the dance had never been so lively as it had been the last time they went, and she was hoping that this time would be a better experience for each of them. Fluttershy shuttered at the memory of her behavior at the last Gala.

"Hello Fluttershy, bit for your thoughts?" Twilight questioned from across the carriage. She turned towards her friend and smiled a little.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking about last year's Gala. We're all going to spend it together this year, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Duh! Of course we are," Rainbow Dash said, joining the conversation.

"Why wouldn't we, Sugarcube?" Applejack put in.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves. "I...I don't know. I just wanted to be sure I guess." Her friends looked at each other.

"Darling, are you worried because of the possibility that Discord may be there?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy jumped at that. She hadn't considered that before. What if he was there? She wouldn't mind of course, he was her friend. But, the girls and Spike had been less accepting of him. What if Discord wanted to spend time with her? What would she do then? What if-

"Hello? Fluttershy? Is anypony home?" Pinkie Pie said, lighting tapping the top of her head.

"Oops, I'm sorry. No, it hadn't thought about that...before. But now, well what should I do if he's there? Are you all willing to give him a chance?" Fluttershy asked.

They glanced uncomfortably at each other. Spike took this chance to contribute.

"Probably...never!"

"Spike!" Twilight said, hitting the baby dragon.

"What? You know you were all thinking it," Spike said defensively.

Fluttershy drooped her ears. Oh dear, what am I going to do?

The carriage stopped before anypony could press further into the matter. They all stepped out with assistance from Spike and looked at the castle under the evening stars. Fluttershy was still a bit nervous, but seeing her friends at her side, she felt comforted.

"This year, we are sure to make this the best night ever!" Twilight exclaimed. Everypony nodded in agreement and walked together in the new dresses that Rarity had made each of them.

Immediately at their arrival, a certain Draconequus strode up to the friends.

"Why hello Fluttershy. It's a pleasure to see you again, friend," Discord said. He was dressed up in a black tuxedo with a clean white collared shirt and a red bow-tie. Fluttershy couldn't help but think that he actually looked pretty nice. She blushed a little and then looked up at him.

"Hello Discord. You haven't been up to any trouble since you came to Canterlot, have you?"

"Oh no...well I may have pulled a few pranks, but nothing too bad I assure you." He looked at the others who were glaring at him. "I see you haven't changed your minds about me yet?"

"Why should we?" Rainbow asked aggressively.

"If ya'll think that we've changed our minds, then yer sadly mistaken," Applejack put in.

"I see...well I suppose I'll get out of your manes then. Have a wonderful evening," Discord said, walking away. He looked-sad. This shocked them all, but the Mane 5 and Spike decided he was just playing innocent. Fluttershy, however, felt horrible. She knew deep down that Discord was truly disheartened by his lack of acceptance. Throughout the evening, Fluttershy watched as Discord sat alone at one of the tables, nopony daring to come up to him. This just made her feel worse.

Finally, as the evening was nearing the end, Fluttershy couldn't bear it any longer.

"Girls, I'm going to go talk to Discord. I-I know you probably disagree with me, but he is my friend too. I hope you understand..." Fluttershy said.

"But, tonight was supposed to be about us, together as friends!" Rainbow argued.

"Yes, you don't need to talk to a brute like him. He's just trying to keep your good side, darling," Rarity said.

"The night's almost over, Sugarcube. It'll be fine," Applejack added.

"I can't just leave him by himself though, it doesn't feel right," Fluttershy said desperately.

"Well, even I think you shouldn't go. He's a big meanie on the inside," Pinkie Pie said.

"No he's not. If you just took the chance to get to know him..."

Twilight sighed. "Let her go." Everypony stared at her.

"What?" Spike said.

"I said let her go. What kind of friends would we be if we held her back from doing something she feels is right?"

The others looked down in shame, realizing what they had been doing.

"We're sorry," they mumbled.

"It's okay, I know you're just trying to look out for me. Well, I'll meet you all out by the carriage, um, okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course. Now, good luck sweetie," Rarity said.

"Oh, and thank you Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"There's no need to thank me. But, you're welcome. We'll see you soon," Twilight responded. Fluttershy nodded, then she made her way towards the lonely draconequus. She sat down across from him and smiled a little.

"Hi, Discord."

"Hello Fluttershy, I trust that you've had a good evening?" Discord said.

"Yes, but it's not over yet," Fluttershy replied. Discord looked her over for a moment. She was absolutely beautiful tonight, more so than usual. He glanced at the clock on the back wall and noticed there was just enough time. He rose up from his chair and stood beside her seat.

"Fluttershy, may I have this dance?" he bowed and looked up at her. She was blushing and appeared a bit flustered, but that just made her look even more adorable.

"Uh, um...okay," Fluttershy squeaked.

"Wonderful!" Discord held out his paw to her, and she took it tentatively. He led her out to the floor as the final slow song began.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

Fluttershy was having trouble standing on her two hind legs for the dance, so Discord pulled her in closer to help her keep her balance. Her cheeks felt hot and her heart was racing at their closeness, but for some reason, it felt right to her.

_For the ending of my first begin_

_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

Discord twirled her carefully and Fluttershy giggled at the action. He then pulled her in closer and they continued to sway to the music, but with more passion as the chorus came on.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Discord was grinning ear to ear as he held the small pony in his arms and seeing her smile up at him. All those years locked up in that cold stone seemed to melt away while he was dancing with Fluttershy.

_My accidental happily (Ever after)_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me (With your laughter)_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

Discord picked up Fluttershy and spun her around in the air. Fluttershy was so exhilarated by it all that she didn't even think about being scared.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea __(When you were here)_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed __(That I needed)_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always __(Now it's so clear)_

Discord had now brought her back to her hooves and the two were closer than ever.

_Who knew that I could be __(Who knew that I could be)_

_So unexpectedly __(So unexpectedly)_

_Undeniably happier_

_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

_Girl, you're the best_

Discord continued to lead the delicate pony in their dance, deciding that soon he would make his move.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed __(Said I needed)_

_So when you were here I had no idea __(When you were here) __(Said I had no idea)_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed __(That I needed)_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always __(Now it's so clear)_

_(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

Discord twirled Fluttershy out and spun her back into a dip. The two stared at each other for a moment.

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Discord leaned in and kissed Fluttershy. She happily returned the favor.

* * *

Aww, Fluttercord. :3 I'm sorry, but I just had to write something about these. I apologize if you found it a bit OOC, I tried. I hope you all enjoyed!

Oh, and the song is "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne Yo.


	2. Aftermath

The five mares and baby dragon watched as their shy friend approached the lonely draconequus. Fluttershy sat down across from Discord and they started to talk. The group reluctantly headed for the door to their carriage, as Fluttershy had suggested, but Rainbow Dash didn't move an inch. She didn't trust that Discord guy, no matter what Fluttershy said about him. She decided that she would keep an eye on them, in case Discord tried any funny business. Rainbow Dash tensed when she saw Discord stand up and make his way towards Fluttershy.

"Guys! Come back!" Rainbow called with a hushed voice.

"They are simply talking, darling," Rarity said, rolling her eyes as she made her way back with the others.

"No, look!" Rainbow said, pointing towards Fluttershy.

"What the hay?" Applejack said as she watched Fluttershy take Discord's paw.

"What are they doing…?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy and Discord moved to the dance floor and began to dance as the final slow song came on.

"Aww, Flutters is helping Discord get in the spirit of things! This is a party after all," Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"I think it's more than that…" Twilight muttered, starting to regret letting Fluttershy go. They watched as the two became more passionate in the dance.

"See! Dip-cord's up to something," Rainbow said furiously.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked ignorantly. The friends ignored her question.

"Maybe we're just jumping to conclusions. It could just be a dance," Twilight suggested. At that moment, Discord picked up and spun Fluttershy, who was wearing a huge grin on her flushed face.

"Looks like more than 'jus' a dance' ta me," Applejack replied.

"I'm afraid Applejack's right, it appears that our friend is quite smitten with that brute," Rarity said, distain in her voice.

"Gross," Spike commented.

Suddenly, the draconequus and the pony started to inch closer to each other.

"Why I oughta—"

"Rainbow, you mustn't!" Rarity cried as Applejack pulled back on Rainbow's tail.

"Lemme go! Can't you see what's about to happen?" Rainbow said angrily, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"Of course we do!" Twilight replied, "But, look how happy they are."

Rainbow noticed how the two hadn't stopped smiling since they began their dance. She realized that if she caught the two, she would both end that happiness and cause a pretty awkward scene. Rainbow sighed and collapsed on the ground, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

They kissed.

The friends were surprised by how gingerly Discord held Fluttershy as their lips touched. It was as if he actually…cared.

"Aww...that's so cute!" Pinkie Pie said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Perhaps Discord isn't as awful as we thought," Rarity suggested.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Rainbow said. "We're talking about the spirit of chaos here!"

"Yeah, he's the guy that turned you all against each other," Spike argued.

"But, like a good friend of ours once told me, 'sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness'," Twilight said, reflecting back on when Fluttershy had helped that manticore so long ago. "Maybe…maybe Discord really is reformed."

"…I guess you're right," Spike ceded.

"B-but he…she…them…argh!"

"Are ya jealous, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What?! Of course not!" Rainbow said, cheeks reddening slightly at the thought. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at her friends' expectant faces. "It's just—I've always been there for Fluttershy when she's been in trouble. She was never too good at standing up for herself…"

"Oh, I think I understand what you're saying. You see Discord as a bully, a threat to Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, analyzing the situation.

"Duh," Rainbow said, as if it were obvious.

"And ya feel like you need ta protect her, like when ya'll were fillies?" Applejack continued, with a bit of sympathy.

"Yeah," Rainbow said softly, looking down.

"It's okay, Dashie," Pinkie said, "Sure, Discord made us the opposite of our true selves, and tried to take over Equestria, but Fluttershy changed him. I didn't really believe it at first either, but looking at him now, Discord looks like he's a good guy. We just need to give him a chance, like Fluttershy did."

They all stared at Pinkie Pie for a moment, surprised at how mature she was being.

"Yes, I believe we were all a bit hard on him," Rarity said once she overcame the shock. Rainbow wasn't ready to give up the fight.

"But, what if he's just using Fluttershy? What if—"

"Rainbow Dash, you saw the way he treated her, the way he…kissed her. I don't like it any more than you do, but it looks like he loves Fluttershy. And, it seems that Fluttershy returns his feelings," Twilight said.

"Ugh, why do you guys always have to be right about _everything_?" Rainbow complained.

"Because we're awesome," Spike replied. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Whoa girls, weren't we supposed ta meet Fluttershy by the carriage?" Applejack said suddenly. They all looked back and forth at each other before they rushed outside.

Fluttershy and Discord had just pulled apart from their first kiss, grinning like fools and blushing.

"Wow." That was all Discord could say as he stared into Fluttershy's deep teal eyes.

Fluttershy giggled and hugged him. "Thank you for the dance."

Discord pulled her back and looked at her in bewilderment. "You're thanking me? If anything, I should be thanking you, my dear!"

"But, you're the one who asked me," Fluttershy said, tilting her head to the side, still wearing that cute little smile on her face.

"That's true, but you're the one who said yes," Discord replied, tapping the end of her nose with his claw. Fluttershy giggled again, and then stopped.

"Is something the matter, Fluttershy?" Discord asked, concern filling his voice.

"It's just that, well, I said I would meet my friends out by the carriage. I shouldn't keep them waiting too long…" Fluttershy said, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, my dear Fluttershy. May I escort you there?" Discord enquired.

"I'd love you to, if you don't mind," Fluttershy added.

"Of course not, I offered. Come now; let's get you to your…friends." He choked a little at the last word.

"Discord, I'm sure they would be willing to be your friends too, if they got to know you," Fluttershy said.

"Yes, _if_…" Discord sighed, "Never mind that now though, shall we go?" Fluttershy looked up at him with sympathy before saying a simple "let's".

The two walked in a fairly comfortable silence, thinking about what had happened that evening. Fluttershy wasn't sure what how things would be between them after this, but she didn't care. Having him by her side gave her this warm, tingly feeling. That feeling left though when she noticed the empty carriage waiting for her.

"Where are they?" Fluttershy asked, starting to worry.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be along," Discord said, waving his paw dismissively.

"But, what if they aren't? What if they took another carriage and left me here? What if—"

"Now Fluttershy, you know they wouldn't do that to you," Discord said, "how could anypony do that anyways? You're too sweet to leave behind." He couldn't believe that he had just said that, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted Fluttershy to be happy.

Fluttershy looked up at him with her big, wet eyes. But, she smiled. Seeing that made Discord's heart glow.

"Fluttershy!" The said pegasus turned around to see her friends running toward her. Fluttershy pulled them all into a hug.

"Oh, I was so worried you all had left without me," Fluttershy said.

"Why would we do that?" Twilight asked.

"I told you…" Discord whispered in her ear. Fluttershy smiled up at him and then turned back to her friends.

"Well, because you weren't here. I thought that you would have been out here by now, but I guess I had made a wrong conclusion," Fluttershy answered.

"Speaking of wrong conclusions, we're terribly sorry Discord," Rarity spoke up. Discord looked at her, clearly surprised by the apology.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Discord asked. Twilight took over.

"Because of what you have done in the past, we thought that you were still…well evil. We believed that somepony like you could never change. But, seeing you with Fluttershy tonight helped us realize that we had misjudged you. For that, we are very sorry."

"Yeah, we're sorry," the others chorused.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yep yep yep! We're giving you a chance, Discord!" Pinkie said with enthusiasm.

"So don't mess up," Rainbow warned, a slight edge in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, _Dashie, _I'll be on my best behavior," Discord said lightly. Just then, Fluttershy flew up and wrapped her arms around Discord.

"See? I told you they would grow to accept you too," Fluttershy said.

"That you did," Discord replied, hugging the pegasus back. He suddenly let go of her and turned to Twilight. "Wait a second, you said seeing me with Fluttershy tonight helped you realize that I'm not such a bad guy after all…what exactly did you mean by that?" He glanced toward Fluttershy, who was blushing now like he most certainly was.

"Oh, um, just being kind to her and a good friend," Twilight said quickly. Before anypony could say anything, Twilight added, "Well, it's getting late, so we should be heading home. It was nice seeing you Discord!" She quickly teleported herself and the others into the carriage, leaving out only Discord and Fluttershy.

"Do you think they saw us…kiss?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Probably, Princess Sparkle here made it rather obvious," Discord said, "But, if that helped them see that I've given up my evil ways, shouldn't that be okay?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Fluttershy said, feeling a little less uneasy.

"So, till be meet again?"

"Oh Discord!" Fluttershy hugged him again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, dearest Fluttershy," Discord said. "Now, it's rude to keep _our_ friends waiting. I promise I will visit you soon."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise."

Fluttershy smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She hurried into the carriage after her friends and waved to him through the window.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy!" Discord called.

"Goodbye!"

The friends rode home happily, but none happier than Fluttershy. She sighed as she looked out the window, wondering when she would again get to see her friend, Discord.

* * *

Some of you wanted to see how everypony would react to Discord and Fluttershy, so here you all go! I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
